


Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CBT, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Smoke Monster, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: A variety of drabbles and prompts that don't fit into my McHanzo collection but need to be archived before the Tumblr implosion.





	1. R76 - Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> R76: Midnight
> 
> No smut, post-Fall, husband fluff. No chapter warnings apply.

Jack wakes to a faint tickle along his face, the faintest brush of something that could have easily been the wind. He’d have convinced himself of as much if not for the fact that it felt like fingertips tracing his scars.

He keeps his eyes closed.

They’d played this game a thousand times before. A thousand times since the fall.

He sighs as if still sleeping, eyes moving behind closed lids as though in the throes of a dream.

“Gabe…” He mumbles, and wishes he had the balls to open his eyes and tell the wraith that he knows. Tell him to give up the game and get into bed for chrissakes.

A thumb dances along his lower lip, tender in ways Jack hasn’t felt from another in years.

Maybe it was the years of solitude, of loneliness, but something in him was willing to risk losing even this small ritual that he couldn’t even properly participate in. Willing to risk it for something more tangible.

He purses his lips in the barest of kisses to the thumb over his lip, and arms reach forward blindly, colliding with leather and drowning in smoke. There’s an intake of breath over him, rasping and shocked, but he doesn’t give the wraith time to pull away.

Instead he turns onto his side, pulling his lover against him and tucking the solid form against his chest.

Where he belongs.

After a long, silent moment of breath and closeness, he feels arms wrap around his waist in return.

It’s not what they had before, but it’s a start.


	2. R76: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust: 
> 
> Bird!Characters. More fluff and domestic shit. No chapter warnings apply.

Jack walks through the forest, a box clenched in one hand and his spear gripped tightly in the other. This wasn’t his territory, and to come here in such a vulnerable state makes him anxious. If anything happened, escape wouldn’t be easy. Not that he could fly in his condition anyways, never mind the closely-grown trees that he’d bash his wings into in an instant. Any attempt to take flight would end in ruin one way or another.

No, he was stuck on his feet in dangerous territory, hoping beyond hope that Gabriel would actually come and that this wasn’t some cruel joke.

Finally, he arrived at the shelf of rock Gabriel had told him to come to - a jutting, moss-covered tooth of earth that even the trees made way for - and leaned against it wearily as he waited. It wasn’t long before a familiar croak called out in greeting. Looking up, Jack watched with faint awe as Gabriel navigated the trees far easier than Jack could have, his shorter wings and longer tail allowing him maneuverability that Jack’s eagle-wings couldn’t replicate. Red eyes pinned him in place as his former mate landed, wings pinning to his back as he approached Jack with something akin to wariness.

A moment of silence as they regarded each other before Gabriel spoke in that gravel-and-smoke voice of his - “You look like shit.” Jack snorted, propping his spear up against the rock and running one hand back through white hair that had once been as golden as the sun itself. “Feel like shit,” he confessed lightly, the scars on his face twisting with his grimace. Scars his former mate had given him during their fight.

Gabriel looked at the box still clutched in one hand and the hard look in crimson eyes softened slightly. “Sit down,” he growled, reaching out for the box. Jack heaved a sigh of relief and turned his back on Gabriel, sinking to the floor of the forest and letting his tattered wings spread wide. His feathers were in terrible shape, missing secondaries and primaries leaving huge gaps that should be filled with strong feathers.

Sinking down behind him, Gabriel opened the box that contained several of Jack’s old molted feathers - bright and shiny and gold from a bygone day. He plucked a sharp knife out of the kit and started cutting away broken and damaged feathers.

Jack relaxed for the first time in a long time.

“Ana not taking care of you?” Gabriel huffed quietly as he applied a bit of glue to the shaft of a feather he pulled from the box and slipped it into the gap where he’d just trimmed off a broken primary. The ends met perfectly and he held it in place for a few moments while the glue set. Jack sat in silence as Gabriel imped new feathers in to replace the broken ones that prevented him from flying.

“She’s got a family,” Jack said finally, not going over the fact that Ana WOULD have done this for him if he’d asked. Gabe read into the space between silence and hummed as he worked, preening Jack’s feathers like they’d done years ago. An activity shared only between mates and family…or whatever they were now.

“Nice try. How about the truth?” Gabriel grumbled.

Jack’s heart squeezed in his chest and he was glad his back was turned.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Gabriel’s hands froze, and for just a moment Jack luxuriated in the brief, gentle press of lips against the nape of his neck. Breath fluttered through the small feathers that led up into his hair, and an ache of longing - sharp and bright - pierced his chest.

Then the moment passed, and Gabriel’s hands began working through his feathers once more.


	3. Satya: Self-Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Care: 
> 
> Satya doesn't need another human to take care of herself. Inappropriate use of hard-light tech, masturbation.

Satya did not require human affection. She enjoyed the company of others when they were respectful of her space, and the occasional hug from a trusted friend was oddly comforting, but she didn’t need it. 

Take sex, for example. As a young woman she thought she was supposed to desire intimacy with another human - that was what all her acquaintances spoke of in hushed, excited conversations about this or that person. She enjoyed thinking of certain situations, or of certain people, but when it came down to it, the act of intercourse was just…another thing to do, like watching a movie, or reading a book. 

She could do it or not do it, and she would be fine either way. 

As she grew older and more focused on her work as an architech, she gave up the notion as something that was ultimately underwhelming and overrated. She did not need sex, nor particularly desire it. 

Instead, Satya took care of herself and would create a hard-light vibrator and tease herself with it for hours. Sex was meaningless, but masturbation was spectacular. She knew exactly what she liked, and there were no awkward moments as she and another human tried to suss out the needs of the other person. 

When Satya spent time with herself, she could focus on pleasing only herself, and she had gotten very, very good at it. She could edge for hours, or force orgasms again and again, simply with her hard-light toys and her imagination. There was no limitations or awkwardness - only pleasure and self-satisfaction, and sheets that would quickly grow sopping wet with each orgasm she teased out of herself. 

Self care was important for the body and the proper functioning of the mind. It was only logical.


	4. Genji/Reaper: No One Needs to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No One Needs to Know:
> 
> Smoke monster Gabriel plays with Genji. Warnings for verbal humiliation, degradation, cock torture.

“Doesn’t this remind you of the good old days, Shimada?” Gabriel growls, smoke drifting off his form in wafts and tendrils that obscure the stars overhead. 

“I am a different man now, Commander Reyes. It is a shame you are not.” 

Gabriel snorted, gleaming red eyes flicking over the cyborg’s muscle fibers as they strained against the smoke pinning him down. “No you’re not,” he accused lightly, a tendril of smoke solidifying enough to flip the catch that kept Genji’s mask on, the plates set carefully to the side. “You’re still the same smart-mouthed, dick-hungry little fuck you’ve been since you were dumped on my doorstep.” 

Genji frowned, a dusky tinge of pink coloring the bridge of his nose as the smoke started getting familiar with the seams and plating of his armor, removing the pieces that didn’t keep his insides where they belonged and caressing over hyper-sensitive skin that was no longer used to even the brush of air against it. He shuddered and arched into the touch, gasping softly. 

“See, kid? You’re still needy. Touch-starved. Desperate for affection and begging for it in every line of your body.” 

Genji shook his head, Reaper’s words making his skin tingle - or was that the smoke? - and his cock stirring at the gentle prodding and stroking by the increasingly-familiar tendrils of smoke. He cried out a soft curse as Reaper strolled towards him, nudging a booted foot beneath his balls. Genji groaned and his hips rocked up, helping Reaper grind the toe of his boot against his taint. 

“You’re such a fucking slut…How many of your teammates have you let plow you, Genji? Or do you just jerk off at night wishing I were still around to take care of you?” Gabriel’s tone was sweet, a mockery of a lover’s croon. A thick blob of smoke coiled and prodded at Genji’s hole, licking at the furled passage before starting to nudge inward. 

Genji keened, the sound only partially muffled by the smoke that filled his mouth as he did, gagging him into relative silence. The smoke inside him thickened in increments, thrusting and prodding his sensitive spots with familiarity. 

“I wonder what they’d think of you, seeing you like this? The boyscout would be disgusted, but I can think of a few who’d line up for a turn at your hole.” Genji whimpered, eyes going wide, a soft pleading noise slipping past the gag. Behind his mask, Reaper smirked. 

Genji groaned and drooled and spread his legs, opening himself up for more. Reaper obliged him, pinning Genji’s weeping cock beneath his boot and using his smoke to attack his prostate with brutal efficiency. It was only a few moments before Genji came spectacularly, shooting all over himself. 

Satisfied with the mess he’d made, Reaper turned his back on the ninja, releasing the hold his smoke had on him. Genji huffed, sitting up and breathing one request. “Don’t…”

Reaper paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Don’t worry kid. I won’t tell them. No one needs to know how pretty you are when you cum for me. See you next week, Shimada.” 

Genji groaned and flopped back onto the concrete. Fucking Reyes.


	5. Gencioyatta: Three's a (good time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's a (good time):
> 
> Genji/Lucio/Zen, Monsterboys Zen and Genji find themselves a human to play with for the night. Warnings: Substance abuse, hooking up, monsterfucking, altered state of mind consent (Let's be real, he'd consent sober too), threesome, tentacle sex.

Lucio didn’t often partake in some of the more popular vices afforded musicians on tour - he rarely drank, didn’t indulge in groupies, and rarely did drugs of any sort. He probably should have kept to that last one, but when you’re offered the local equivalent of peyote by a cute Japanese guy and his monk boyfriend, it’s pretty damn hard to turn down.

He didn’t remember being led into a room that was kind of like some weird cave with really nice interior decorating, and he certainly didn’t recall the Japanese guy looking so sharp-toothed and scaly.

Didn’t seem to matter too much when the monk was at his back, gentle hands deftly removing his clothes and stroking over his arms and legs and ass and thighs and neck, and…were there too many hands? It was hard to care, honestly, so when he looked down and saw purple and green tentacles stroking his abs and curling around his cock, he figured that whatever he’d smoked had been some really good shit and it was giving him some very weird-but-still-hot hallucinations.

Looking up, the Japanese man looked more and more like a dragon with each passing second. His body had become covered in green and golden scales, a long, catlike tail with a tufted tip swaying behind him.

“Hey man, whatever you gave me, that shit is making everything weird,” he murmured, leaning back into the monk and moaning lightly as tentacles stroked between his thighs, soft little popping sensations sparking over his skin as the suckers played with his flesh and teased at his hard cock. The dragon smiled, sharp-toothed and hungry, and as he approached, Lucio saw the curving claws adorning each finger as he reached up and caressed his cheekbone with a knuckle.

“Mm, it can have that effect on people. Do you still wish for Zen and I to share you as we discussed earlier?”

Lucio groaned, body shuddering as a tentacle prodded at his asshole, wiggling against the tight ring. “Oh hell yeah,” he breathed, pulling the dragon in by the hips and rocking his dick against the smooth, leathery skin of his abdomen. He panted as the dragon wrapped him up in strong arms and carried him to the bed - a large, circular thing that he’d almost certainly conjured up from watching some cheesy porno flick - grinding between his thighs, even as the monk settled next to them on the sheets.

No longer a handsome, shaven-headed Nepalese man, but something otherworldly - straight out of a horror film - with tentacles instead of limbs, tentacles around his mouth, and something bizarre but intensely interesting at his groin where a dick would be.

Lucio had to wonder, fuzzily, if they’d gone back to someone’s house and watched some monster fetish porn while the drugs kicked in, and that’s where all of this was coming from.

Didn’t matter, he decided, as the dragon grinned at him, antlers reaching up towards the ceiling of the cave as the tentacle monster started teasing at his slender body once more, popping suckers over his nipples and teasing tentacles to lick at his hole once more.

“We’re going to have so much fun with you,” Genji - the dragon? - purred, rutting between Lucio’s legs as he nibbled kisses along the musician’s neck. Something slick and hard rutted against his cock, and Lucio looked down between them to see a bright orange, knobbly dragon cock jutting out from a soft slit at Genji’s groin, drooling clear slick against him as the ground together.

The sensation was divine, slick and bumpy and hard and soft, and then those tentacles were pushing at his asshole once more, prodding and forcing their way in, through gentle thrusts and soft squishing sounds. Lucio didn’t remember seeing any lube around, but at some point the tentacle-monk and the dragon had lubed up and were busy crowding him between them. Mouth-tentacles licked at his neck while Genji reached down for Lucio’s cock, nudging the head against the soft, spongy flesh beneath where his own dick had emerged.

“Come on, give it to me,” Genji urged, rutting forward so that his cock smeared slick along Lucio’s belly while urging his dick to sink deep inside a pillowy, slick heat that made no sense whatsoever, but Lucio wouldn’t question it. Not when it rippled around his dick and sucked him in so sweetly.

“He is very willing,” Zenyatta crooned behind him, slotting into place so that the bulging mass of tentacles at his groin could nudge at his hole, teasing and pushing and stretching the musician gently so that the group of them could wriggle in.

Thighs spread around Genji’s hips, cock buried in a silky heat and asshole being penetrated by what felt like a dozen tiny tentacles, Lucio relaxed into the both of them, completely surrendering himself over. “God, yeah, I’m so willing,” he babbled, spine arching as his insides were nudged and penetrated and filled with a writhing pillar. “Fuckin use me. You’re so good. You’re both so hot. Shit, I’ve never done this before,” he confessed as the two gently took him.

Laughter, low, resonant, echoing strangely around them vibrated his skin. “I would be very surprised if you had,” Genji teased, a hitch in his breath as he fucked himself on Lucio’s cock, his bulbous prick drooling pre between them and slicking everything up that much more.

Head rocking back, Lucio groaned deeply as the tentacles speared deeper and deeper into him, petting along his inner walls, one pushing almost meanly against his prostate, and another twisting and tugging around his balls. “Fuck….fuck I”m gonna cum!” he panted as a warning. The monsters took it as a challenge instead, Genji riding his dick like a creature possessed, and Zenyatta fucking his ass with at least a half-dozen tentacles, plus the big tentacle-dick-thing throbbing as it plunged deeper and deeper into his guts.

Overwhelmed with sensation, he almost didn’t notice the tentacle slipping around his dick, wrapping around him and stroking along his length whilst inside Genji’s slit. The dragon snarled and convulsed around them, cum spilling hot and viscous between them. The extra clench of heat and spray of seed took Lucio by surprise, his mouth dropping open and a wrecked cry spilling from his lips.

He groaned as the tentacles quivered inside him, fucking gently as he felt himself grow bloated and over-full as the monk came inside him. Something thick and lumpy filled his guts, distending his belly and urging a final spurt of seed from Lucio’s exhausted prick as his body quavered between his two lovers.

He thought they’d start looking more like humans once his orgasm had worked some of the drug out of his system, but they didn’t, and honestly? Lucio didn’t care. He’d never been treated so good in his life.


	6. Genyatta: Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance: 
> 
> Dom!Zen edges Genji. Warnings: Edging, helplessness, D/s, Orgasm Denial, zen bullshit to justify porn, orb play.

“There is balance in all things, my love,” Zenyatta crooned, twisting his fingers through the dark spikes of Genji’s hair. The young man’s head lay in his lap, vulnerable in ways no one else was permitted to see him in.

Prosthetics discarded to the side, two legs and one arm.

Face bared to show the horrific scars that ravaged his skin.

Lips parted, tongue flicking to wet them as Genji panted softly, eyelids fluttering.

“Harmony and Discord. Joy and Sorrow.”

Metal fingers stroked Genji’s cock - blessedly intact and weeping beautifully for him - sensors mapping every damp inch of skin and bulge of vein.

“Pleasure…”

The omnic started a rhythm over Genji’s prick, just the way he liked it, just the right pressure and tempo. Genji gasped and writhed, hips trying to rut upwards and abs clenching as he neared his end.

So in tune with every part of Genji’s body, Zenyatta, clamped thumb and forefinger down around the base of Genji’s cock the moment before he was about to cum, drawing a wrecked sob from synthetic vocal cords as the boy thrashed in his grip.

“…and Pain.”

It took several moments before Genji’s curses and sobs eased, his breath evening out and cock starting to go soft. Zenyatta let it happen for now, palms skating along the muscular lines of Genji’s chest and belly with evident fondness. Once Genji was calm, Zenyatta began to build him back up, plucking at pert nipples and massaging his lover’s tender balls. An orb floated down between Genji’s thighs and vibrated gently against his hole and taint, urging a weak whimper of pleasure to escape the ninja.

“With obedience comes reward, and with disobedience, my sparrow?”

Genji blinked up at Zenyatta’s serene faceplate, eyes glimmering as he valiantly held back tears of frustration, cheeks going pink and cock thickening once more. “Punishment, Master,” he gasped, breath hitching as the orb against his hole nudged and vibrated a touch more intensely.

Humming, Zenyatta continued to play with Genji’s body, rediscovering every sensitive spot and ways to make him curse. “You will not be cumming tonight, Genji.” A sob was his only reply, as Genji’s good arm clung tighter to him.

All was in balance.


	7. R76: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth:
> 
> Jack rediscovers Gabe. Warnings: smoke monster Gabe, sex, domestic fluff, I just want these boys to be happy ok.

Gabe is warm - warmer than Jack would have guessed on seeing his new shape, but he supposes that a cloud of nanites would generate a certain amount of heat. They wrap him up in warmth, buzzing and dense as They swarm him.

Soft fingers pet along his sternum and dance across his jaw. It tingles where he’s touched and that hum of electricity makes every hair stand on end. It doesn’t take much to get him hard these days, and the merest contact between them is enough to do it.

Sometimes the wraith is masked when they come together, but when he isn’t - like now - Jack drinks in his features like a man parched and his eyes never close longer than it takes to blink. That strong jaw he’s pressed innumerable kisses against is rough and flaking away. Smoke seeps from his smile and his eyes gleam crimson through the haze.

Jack still craves him, still opens easily for him. It doesn’t matter how often they separate, it always comes back to this. To them.

When Gabriel fucks him, it’s slick and buzzing and heady. When Jack cums his spend is sucked up by a greedy, amorphous part of his lover.

When Jack rests, he’s cradled in smoke and strong arms, a beard scratching the nape of his neck as lips press to his skin.

Gabriel is so warm.


	8. R76: Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Service:
> 
> Sometimes Gabe just wants to serve. Warnings: Human furniture kink, subspace, fluff, fuck you I'll write all the R76 fluff I want.

It was a good thing that the members of the UN security council couldn’t see the “desk” Jack was using for his afternoon video-call. Gabriel had been balancing the wooden platform on his back for the better part of two hours now, holding as still as possible while Jack added his signature to official documents and typed up reports. 

Every once in a while, Jack would rub along the back of Gabe’s neck to test the tension there, and rake nails over his scalp in silent praise. In those moments, Gabriel would turn his head towards the blonde Strike Commander and gaze at him with hazy, adoration-filled eyes. 

Even when Jack was working, he reassured Gabriel with his presence - tiny touches over a trembling bicep or a stroke of his socked foot along the tense line of his thighs. There was nowhere Gabriel would rather be than here, even when his fingertips started to go numb and his shoulders ached as they neared his third hour. He’d already slipped deep enough into subspace that the aches and pains of prolonged posturing were little more than a nagging inconvenience at the back of his mind. All he lived for was the small touches he earned from Jack for doing a good job. For serving him. 

Until Jack closed his laptop with a soft -click- and unplugged the power cord, setting it beside him on the couch. Pens clattered back into their case, paperwork rustled as it was filed away, and then the flat board that Jack was using as a surface was gently raised off his shoulders and hips, propped against the wall. Then Jack was there, rubbing his shoulders and murmuring sweet things about how good he’d been. 

Moving was its own torture, the kind he’d gladly suffer again and again if it meant he got Jack’s full blue-eyed attention on him and him alone. Slowly he sat up, the protesting of sore muscles and aching joints cutting through the haze of service. 

“You should’ve told me you were getting so stiff.” Jack chided gently, strong hands massaging the knots out of Gabe’s shoulders. He hummed, leaning into his lover’s touch, mind still a bit hazy. “Do anything for you, mi luna,” Gabe murmured. 

“Yeah, well just tell me next time when you’re hurting. Idiot,” Jack grumbled.

“Jackass” Gabe retorted automatically. He smiled then and nuzzled into Jack’s thigh. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”


	9. Doomcio: Posture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posture:
> 
> Doomfist is a benevolent monster. Warnings: Slavery, posture collars, sex slavery

Of all the acquisitions Akande had made, this one was by far his favorite.

 

The young musician’s slim yet strong frame was utterly gorgeous, clad in little more than golden chains around his slender hips and emerald-crusted bangles encircling his biceps. His favorite piece by far though was the posture collar that covered the dark skinned young man from clavicle to jaw, the gold-chased collar keeping his head tipped upwards, his gaze unable to go anywhere other than his master.

 

“Lucio,” Akande crooned, beckoning his pet to rest against his knee. The audience chamber was public, but empty at the moment, leaving the successor to a brief interlude with the very pretty young man he’d taken possession of.

 

Lucio moved from his spot at Akande’s left to kneel gracefully on a cushion at his master’s feet, angling his body so that his head rested on his knee. A large, strong hand pet through Lucio’s hair with utmost tenderness. It was a hand that could - and had - crush the life out of a man in a single squeeze.

 

Akande was nothing but gentle with his toy however, thick fingers combing through the dark strands of Lucio’s hair. Lucio sat still while his master trailed his touch over the stiff leather and gold of the posture collar, over the bump of his collarbone, across strong shoulders and down the curve of his spine.

 

Later, Akande would ravish his pretty pet, fuck him until he was hoarse from screaming, then use his throat once his asshole was too stretched to provide the tight, squeezing pressure he so enjoyed on his dick. Lucio would spend a few days recovering while he played his music, and then his body would be ready for Akande to do it all over again.

 

For now, it was enough to let his hands roam dark flesh while his pet sat perfectly still, eyes gone hazy with the brief, blissful interlude. “Pleasure yourself for me,” Akande rumbled lazily. Obedient as ever, Lucio reached between his thighs, working himself to fullness for his master’s pleasure.

 

He was such a good boy.


	10. Handatta: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe: 
> 
> I only have very vague memories of writing this. Warnings: Uhhhhhhhh, violence I guess? Adrenaline!sex, Human Mondatta

Hanzo’s eyes scanned the crowd as the renowned Shambali monk Mondatta spoke to the assembled crowd of unity and oneness in these turbulent times. He was a handsome man in an unconventional way, his dark brown skin accented with smudges of gold beneath dark eyes and an array of blue dots making a diamond pattern on his forehead. Hanzo found it challenging to keep his attention on his job as bodyguard when his principal was such an attractive man.

A voice cracked in Hanzo’s earpiece before the com link cut out, drawing a frown to his lips. Nodding at the other member of the team up on stage with him, Hanzo moved closer to Mondatta’s side, leaning in to interrupt his speech. “Sir, there’s a-”

Instincts screamed and Hanzo jerked Mondatta to the side, the bullet whizzing past the monk’s head and slamming into the wall behind them. Chaos erupted as Hanzo ushered Mondatta offstage to a secure room they’d prepared just in case. “Get that sniper, now!” Hanzo ordered into his com to the rest of the team as he pushed Mondatta into the small room, one strong hand covering the monk’s mouth as he silenced the com and listened for pursuers.

The only sound inside the room was the huffing of air in and out of Mondatta’s nostrils, and outside there was chaos but Hanzo couldn’t tell if it was coming closer or not. Hanzo pushed Mondatta back against the far wall, keeping one hand firmly clamped over the monk’s mouth. The last thing he needed was the other man panicking and revealing their position to whomever was out to get him.

As he pushed, their hips collided, and that’s when Hanzo started to suspect that the barely there whimpers coming from the monk were something other than fear…if the erection digging into his hip meant anything. He felt Mondatta gulp and arched an eyebrow at the monk.

Inappropriate? Yes. Irresistible? Also yes.

“Is it the adrenaline?” Hanzo murmured, leaning slightly more firmly into Mondatta’s body. The monk shivered and blinked over Hanzo’s hand, cheeks turning dark. Something wet and warm trailed over the inside of Hanzo’s palm - a lick, if he weren’t mistaken - and a soft noise that sounded like a plea. Hanzo bit back a groan, fingers tightening slightly over Mondatta’s jaw. “Or maybe it’s being held in place? Something else?”

The gold makeup under Mondatta’s eyes glimmered as he nodded slightly, pulling away from Hanzo’s hand once the bodyguard allowed it. “Ah it’s…your hand on my mouth and the adrenaline, and I feel so safe with you…” Heat roiled in Hanzo’s gut, and he moved his fingers back to Mondatta’s mouth, pushing his first three fingers in between those pretty lips and curling them so that the monk was gagged on his knuckles.

“We’ve got time,” Hanzo mused, his free hand falling to the bulge in Mondatta’s silken trousers. He grasped the thickness and stroked firmly, a shuddering moan garbled beneath his invading fingers. The silk began to slide a bit more roughly as pre seeped into the fabric, Hanzo’s stroking relentless and focused.

Mondatta squirmed beautifully beneath him, tongue wriggling against his knuckles, hips rutting forward with each stroke Hanzo gave him through his trousers, body tensing and drool trickling out the corners of his mouth.

“You will cum for me.” It was more statement than an order, as though Hanzo didn’t even need to say as much for it to be true. Mondatta choked out a cry, Hanzo’s grip on his cock too firm, his strokes too precise.

Only the wet breaths of Mondatta and the rustle of fabric belied the desperate twist of Mondatta’s orgasm ripping through him, a soft keen muffled against Hanzo’s knuckles. The dampness at the front of his trousers grew larger with each gush of cum against the fabric.

Hanzo stroked him through the last tremors, murmuring endearments into his ear. Gently he released Mondatta’s spent cock, fingers slipping wetly out of his mouth. With a soft smirk, Hanzo wiped his hand on his pants before tapping at the communicator in his ear.

“This is Shimada. I have the client. Send a car around to the corner once the area is secured. Yes he’s unharmed. A bit shaken, but nothing severe.”

Mondatta’s shaky laugh would stay with Hanzo for quite a while.


	11. McReyes: Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside:
> 
> Ovi + Hatching inside. Warnings: Oviposition, body horror, monster gabe, tentacle sex, dub?con, eggs.

In the three months since Gabe had come to him - horrifying, beautiful, ephemeral - Jesse had grown somewhat accustomed to the clutch of…well…eggs that his former commander had laid inside him.

 

And fuck if that hadn’t been the weirdest fucking experience of his life; that long, slick, bulging appendage fucking in and out of his asshole, the fluids making Jesse feel too warm and too wet, the squelching noise that was both hot and embarrassing all at once. Gabe had murmured against him, black smoke curling along the edges of Jesse’s lips while his commander-turned-monster crooned rasping encouragement, telling Jesse what a good boy he was and how he was perfect to host his eggs.

 

Jesse lost count of how many times he came when those orbs were fed into his body, gushes of slick carrying them up into his intestinal tract. Gabe said that they’d be fine in there, until they hatched. Gabe said that Jesse was so strong he’d have no issues carrying his brood to term.

 

Gabe said he’d be back for his spawn.

 

Jesse groaned, arms wrapped around his belly as another cramp rocked his frame. The bulge of his lower abdomen had grown slightly bigger since they were left in there but they were easy enough to pass off as an addition to his aspiring beer gut.

 

“Gabe! Goddamnit you asshole!” Jesse hollered into the empty room to try and distract himself from the alien quivering and shoves against his intestines. This wasn’t what he’d signed up for! Shit he didn’t sign up at all!

 

His asshole spasmed and he whimpered as he felt something slick trickle out of his body. Kicking out off his jeans between cramps, Jesse found his thighs painted with a milky fluid and the now-empty ovoids of egg casings, each showing damage at one end where they appeared to have ruptured outwards. Jesse ignored the tears wetting his cheeks as he picked one up, dread adding to the chaos in his guts.

 

“Gabe…” he whimpered, coming to the damned uncanny realization that if the eggshells were out here, then the babies…or whatever…were still inside.

 

Writhing on the floor, half-naked and wholly terrified, Jesse did not even see the black smoke that curled under the door.


	12. Reapzo: Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilty Pleasure:
> 
> Gabriel needs what Hanzo has to offer: Warnings: CBT (cock and ball torture), D/s, Heavy pain play.

“You do not comprehend the situation you find yourself in, Commander Reyes.”

Gabriel groaned around the leather strap between his teeth, sweat trickling down his brow and between the valley of his pecs. Muscular biceps bulged as he strained against the cuffs binding his wrists behind his back.

“I told you before that if you came to me again, the pain would be far greater. And yet here you are.”

Gabe huffed wetly, knees shifting over unforgiving concrete, droplets of drool and sweat darkening in tiny spots on the ground between his legs. At the apex of quivering thighs, Gabe’s cock stood thick and throbbing, precum drooling down the length of it.

The weighted metal ring around his balls pulled them downward, effectively preventing him from orgasming while he was being toyed with.

Speaking of his tormentor, Gabe looked upwards at the urging of a single finger beneath his chin. Aristocratic cheekbones and dark brown eyes were clear even through the welling of tears in his eyes. Hanzo’s lips quirked slightly, his booted foot lifting to grind Gabe’s hard cock into his abdomen with a mean twist of tread over the tender head.

Gabriel howled around his gag, tears finally falling as pleasure and pain swirled deliciously in his gut. Hanzo’s smile was cruel and beautiful.

Gabriel was addicted.

“Tonight, Commander, I will make you /scream/.”

The sob Gabriel made was one of utter surrender.


	13. R76: Beg for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beg for Me:
> 
> Jack takes care of Gabe, even when he wants it dangerous. Warnings: knifeplay, blood-letting, bondage, dirty talk, aftercare, responsible domming

“Please…”

The blade scrapes over Gabriel’s collarbone, skin flushing at the sensation of the cool edge of the knife pricking at the swell of his pecs. He tenses, trying to arch into the scrape and groans a frustrated noise as it lifts away from his skin, Jack tutting at him as he plucks at Gabe’s nipples with his free hand.

“Even tied up I have to keep an eye on you. It’s like you want to get cut or something.”

Breath catches in Gabriel’s throat, cock bobbing obscenely and drooling as he entertained the fantasy of Jack carving his name into his chest, scarring him, claiming him. “Oh dios mio….” he breathes, struggling against the dark blue ropes that Jack has tied him so securely with. His blonde demon hums a thoughtful noise, the tip of the blade scratching gently along the space just above his navel.

“You’re such a pervert.” The words sound like praise rather than admonishment with the way Jack moans them. “You just wanna be used and hurt and claimed…even dogs have better sense than to stick with a Master that hurts them. Are you a dog, Gabriel?”

Gabe tries to answer, eyelids fluttering as the blade teases along his taut belly, up his side, and trips over the ridges of his ribs. Tries and fails, because just then, Jack cuts him - just a little - just enough to barely break the skin, but the pain is like sunlight on his skin burning bright and white-hot.

“If you do that again I’ll cum,” Gabe warns in a voice long since gone thick and raspy with desire. Jack laughs, lifting the blade to his lips and carefully licking away the thin sheen of blood on the edge. His eyes are mischievous and blue, so fucking blue that Gabriel thinks he might die if he stares into them long enough. “You don’t get to cum without my say-so,” Jack says darkly, fingertips falling to trace the shape of Gabriel’s balls before they circle meanly around the base of his cock, holding him back from the edge by force.

Jack lowers the blade with his right hand once more, keeping a firm grip on Gabriel’s prick with the other, and traces a tickling line all the way down his sternum, over the jut of hipbone and shaving off the hairs at the top of Gabe’s deliciously muscular thigh. Gabe groans, cock throbbing in Jack’s unforgiving grip, balls aching to be spilled.

“Babe…please I can’t…I need! I need it! Please let me come, please cut me!”

He begs, unashamed and desperate, hips rutting up as far as they can go beneath his bondage and hands clutching at air in lieu of dragging his lover on top of him. Jack’s eyes flash, tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip. “Which is it, Gabriel? Do you want to cum, or do you want me to cut you again?”

It’s an impossible decision Jack’s asking him to make, especially with him wound so damn tight that he’ll burst the second Jack’s fingers aren’t holding him back. He struggles to decide, and Jack merely looks bored as he waits, as though this were a trip to the grocery store and he’d asked Gabe to decide on pizza or ice cream.

Gabe wanted both, however.

“Cut me!” he gasps finally, figuring that Jack will let him cum at the end of it anyways. Jack smirks and sets the blade down, giving Gabriel’s prick a slow, strong stroke that started tremors wracking his body.

“No.”

Gabriel howls as he cums, seed spurting all over his belly and chest in long thick ropes that gush out with each stroke of Jack’s hand. He’s sobbing, staring up at Jack with worshipful, teary eyes, full of pleading and devotion.

“Good boy,” Jack croons, milking the last few spurts out of him, fingers digging into Gabe’s curls as he strokes over his scalp. Gabe’s chest heaves as he gasps in lungfuls of air, body quaking as he comes down from the peak Jack had thrown him over. After a few minutes, Jack wipes his hand on Gabe’s chest and starts untying the knots binding him to the padded bench. Strong hands help maneuver him into a more comfortable position, massaging his shoulders and back where the strain had been most significant as he’d thrown himself up against the bonds.

Jack straddles the bench behind Gabriel once he’s sat up, pulling him back to rest against his chest, the firm line of his cock digging into the space just above Gabe’s ass. Aside from some very subtle grinding, Jack doesn’t seem overly invested in getting off right away, and Gabe’s too fucked out to lend him a hand at the moment.

“Good?” Jack asks, arms wrapping gently around Gabe as they take a breather.

“Good.” Gabe sighs contently, head falling back onto Jack’s shoulder. The pain from his cut has dulled to a faint sting, and he’s glad that Jack knows when to stop, because he sure as shit doesn’t.

And Jack knows that.


	14. R76: Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate: 
> 
> Jack's got issues with intimacy. Warnings: Lots of sex? Eye contact, emotional hurdles.

“Fucking look at me, Jackie.” 

Jack shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut against the intense stare that Gabriel was pinning him with. They’d been dancing around this for months, fucking in every conceivable position that allowed Jack to avoid looking at Gabriel. At first he’d been insulted, thinking that this fucking blonde bastard was ashamed of getting deep-dicked by a latino, and he’d taken it out on Jack’s ass, fucking him roughly bent over a sink. 

But Jack kept coming back for more after that first heated fuck in the back bathroom of a nightclub, and after quite a few hookups, Gabe finally realized it wasn’t HIM who was the problem. 

Jack was the one with a problem. Jack who brushed off cuddling or sweetness afterwards, Jack who avoided eye contact and swiftly turned any romantic gestures into mind-blowing sex and then danced out of reach afterwards. 

Jack who refused to let this be anything more than a booty call. 

Gabriel had had enough. 

“I said…look at me…” he growled, fingers wrapping meanly around Jack’s balls, squeezing tightly enough to be just this side of painful. Hips stopped moving, his dick buried deep in Jack’s ass, feeling the way his muscles flexed around him in an obvious plea to continue thrusting. Blue eyes flared wide open as Jack gasped, his gaze turned to the ceiling. “Wh-why? Just…just…”

“No.” 

Gabriel tugged again until that blue gaze flickered down towards him. Gabriel gave him a short thrust as a reward. “That’s it…keep your eyes on me. You look away, I stop fucking. Got it?” Jack nodded, a bright red blush blotching up on his cheeks and chest. Gabe groaned at the sight, fucking slowly and sweetly, his grip going gentle as he palmed Jack’s balls, soothing the ache away.

Jack shuddered beneath him, lips parted in a gasp. He was clearly warring with himself, wanting to look away. Gabe wouldn’t let him though…not now that he had him open and vulnerable. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Gabriel breathed, fingers dancing along the arch of Jack’s cock. The blush deepened and white teeth bit down onto his lower lip. “Stop saying shit like that…” Jack growled. 

“Never.” Gabe’s thumb skated along the crown of Jack’s cock, smearing the sudden surge of pre over the head. “You’re a goddamn work of art. Muscular. Scarred. Perfect in every. Fucking. Way.” Each word emphasized with a thrust, and that brought a shine to Jack’s eyes that Gabe had never quite seen before. 

Were those tears? God he hoped so. 

Jack looked away, giving in to the voice that told him that he was getting too close. Too vulnerable.

“Ah ah,” Gabe’s hips stilled and his hand left off it’s gentle teasing of Jack’s prick to stroke up his belly, over his sternum, finally settling as it grasped his strong jaw, forcing him to look back. Jack was trembling, and when his gaze met Gabriel’s, he knew he’d made the right move. 

“I…I can’t…it’s too much…” Jack breathed, a hint of panic in the rasp of his voice.

“No it’s not. Let me in, Jackie. Eyes on me. I’ll take care of you,” Gabe soothed, moving in him once more. “Keep looking at me.”

When the dam finally burst, Jack came almost silently, gasping, wetness tracking down his temples and cum spurting between them as Gabriel fucked him through the tremors. 

There was no going back.


End file.
